


Je fais

by tireswithspares



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, F/M, and it's pretty bad imo but enjoy?, yeah it's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tireswithspares/pseuds/tireswithspares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had run off into a field of flowers, the old woman had pushed them away when Leila wanted to start helping with the dishes. Though, Akito wasn't all to sure why he had to go with her.<br/>A short little drabble about Leila and Akito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je fais

They had run off into a field of flowers, the old woman had pushed them away when Leila wanted to start helping with the dishes.

Though, Akito wasn't all to sure why he had to go with her.

Laying down he stares up at the sky, a nice orange lit with pinks, and purples. He rolls to his side gazing upon the blonde woman. Gently he reaches out and has her face him. His hand slides over her waist and she blushes.

They stay like that for a while, though, he knew that Leila was the type to count seconds. Looking at her now, she's completely focused on him, violet eyes locked onto his azure ones. His hand glides up and tucks a piece of her hair away. She gives a nervous, a bit apologetic, though he hasn't the slightest clue why, smile.

But that act alone makes him happy. She makes him happy.

___

It was dark by the time Yukiya had come to fetch them and bring them in for dinner. He only gives a knowing smile that makes Akito feel some sort of annoyance and makes Leila flush a shade that matched the fine silk of her skirt.

When Ryo and Ayano begin their quest to get him to like fish, Leila stops them with a gentle smile. The two are now so very fond of her that they listen.

As usual he grabs the firewood, setting them in a neat shape. This time it's the old woman who strikes the match.

Everyone begins to crowd around the warmth, and the Night grows colder. He looks to Ryo, the guy is bare-chested but he claims to not even feel the chill in the air. Akito narrows his eyes. _Liar_.

Of course, Yukiya and Ayano both know that Ryo is too prideful to ask for a quilt, so instead they sit right next to him. All three of them sharing a blanket together.

When he looks around, perhaps to catch his former commander's eye, she is no where to be seen. He excuses himself quickly. One of the old ladies, though she's on the younger side, points to the river. Bowing his head in thanks he walks, more like power-walks, to the river bank.

She's been skipping stones, though, it's more like the simple act of throwing them in the water.

_Plunk. Plunk._

"Commander," he forgets for a moment that they are no longer in the military. "Put more into your wrist,"

Her shoulders stiffen up and she faces him. Her face reads fear until she realizes it's just him. "Ah...Akito," she smiles, "You know it's alright to call me by my name."

He walks until he is standing beside her, his arm coming around to guide her arm. "I apologize," he pauses, "Leila,"

___

Eventually after a few minutes she now can skip to about three. She's quite proud of herself until he gets to eight. It was a complete stroke of luck for him. She makes a face he never expected to see on her, puffing her cheeks out, eyes staring at her feet. She looks like a child who didn't get their way. It was then he decided that he wanted to know everything about her.

Perhaps it is too premature for him to say it, but he does anyway. "Leila," he begins, catching her attention quickly, "I love you."

She looks completely stunned. Eyes as wide as saucers, lips parted, a small gasp. So it was premature he thinks.

"Akito...I," she averts her gaze a red spreading across her cheeks, even reaching the top of her ears. She says what he didn't expect to hear back. "I love you too."

This time, he's the one who kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write more, maybe make it a two-shot. I like short and sweet. It's a little epilogue thing I guess to Akito the Exiled. A love letter perhaps? Not really. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, I might write more of these sort of things.
> 
> I titled it "Je fais" as in "I do", though I know it's pretty much never used in a wedding, I think at least. (It's usually "Oui" or "J'accepte" right?)


End file.
